Lost In Darkness
by kisses-n-hugs
Summary: When Jill is called on a mission, she doesn't think about the risk she's taking. Someone else was with her in that abandoned Factory. Now Barry is missing and she was shot by an unknown man. Worst of all, she can't remember any of it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters

My life. The life I managed to get through without completely falling apart. Many people think of me as a tough woman. S.T.A.R.S most brave and clever female officer. But if only they knew how scared I am. Deep down I keep the fear unexposed. I may seem like a brave person and my life may seem as if it were full of happines, but in reality, its a nightmare. I try my best to go on with my life, but as soon as I begin to hop on the right track, I'm called on another mission. A mission to search for Umbrella Corporation. To finally destroy Umbrellas research. There were a few incidents where I was nearly killed. Eaten alive by these creatures. These awful looking things that walk around without a soul. I used to think that everything would be okay. That I would eventually forget about my experiences with Umbrella, but the images continued to haunt me. And although I know how dangerous it is, here I am, on another mission, praying that I don't come across another one of Umbrellas bio-weapons.

"Hey, Jill," Barry called out a little above a whisper. "The Lab must be this way," he said, as he motioned toward the flourescent light pouring into the hallway. It was probably the only unlocked door in the whole place. Barry slowly started toward the door at the end of the narrow hallway. Jill carefully stepped over a pile of shattered glass and quickly caught up with Barry. She held her gun tightly in both hands as they came closer to the light. As they approached the door they moved to the side and pressed their Backs against the wall. Jill motioned toward the door, giving Barry the signal that she would be going in first. Barry responded with a nod and brought his gun close to him.

Jill began to count backwards from three in her head. **Three**. She hesitated for a moment. Then she took a deep breath. **Two**. She brung her gun up close to her, both her hands gripping the weapon tightly. **One**. She finally swings herself away from the wall and into the room, quickly bringing her gun up in front of her. She slowly scaned her new surroundings. The smell of corpses immediately filled her nostrils. To one side of the room, there were a few long tables. A couple of microscopes sat on top of them. Slides lay scattered all around. To the other side of the room, there were body bags lined up on the floor. It seemed as if they were just thrown there.

_Evidence_. Jill thought. _Perfect_. She knew she needed her camera. Then she remembered that Barry had been holding on to it for her. _Barry_. She hadn't heard him come in. She spun around, but to her surprise, he wasn't behind her.

"Barry?" She called out. There was no response. She slowly made her way toward the door, her grip tightening on the gun. "Barry?" She called out once again. Still no response. She stopped when she thought she heard something outside of the door. She listened. They sounded like footsteps. Were they? Yes. They were footsteps. They were getting closer. Making their way toward the Lab door. Was it Barry? Had he been in the hallway all this time? Jill pulled her gun up in front of her, bringing her aim to the door. They were getting closer. They were right near the door. Jill's heart began racing. She could practically feel the rapid rhythm in her throat.

She waited. Waited for someone to come into the room. And when he did, Jill's eyes widened. She stood in shock, nearly letting herself stumble backwards._That face_. _That familiar face_. _Not Barry's face_. _Another face_.

"Chris?" she managed to say. He was dressed in an all black suit. She blinked a few times. Was she hallucinating. No. It wasn't Chris. It was someone else. But he looked so much like Chris. She gazed into his eyes. _Those eyes_. They reminded her of Chris. She could feel her hands trembling. She couldn't get a hold of herself. She was in shock. The man reached for something on his side. A gun. He pulled it up in front of him.

Jill's eyes widened. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She stared at him in horror. _Wait_. _His lips were moving_. _He was saying something_ _to her_. But she couldn't hear over the beating in her throat. Her heart was still racing. His lips suddenly stopped moving. _What did he say?_ She could see his finger move against the trigger. She couldn't move. She was horrified. _Why am I so scared? _she thought. Is _it because he looks so much like Chris_. _No_. _It can't be Chris_. _He wouldn't stand there with a gun pointed in my face_.

She can see his finger pulling on the trigger. There's a smile on his face. _Why is he smiling?_ A loud gunshot suddenly echoed loudly in Jill's ears. Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel the bullet sink into her body and once again, she can't breath. Now her body is falling. Slipping into the darkness. The pain is excruciating. She can't take the pain. Her body feels like its giving up. She still can't breath. It feels like another nightmare. But it can't be. She can feel the pain. It hurts so much. She's slipping away, into the Darkness. Until fianlly, she falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
